


5 times Alex surprises her girlfriend with lingerie...

by Fandom_trash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fem!Malec, Genderbending, Humiliation, Lingerie, Paris - Freeform, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Roleplay, Self Confidence Issues, Slut Shaming, Sub Alec, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash/pseuds/Fandom_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the time she surprises her wife</p><p>(aka Alexandria Lightwood's journey of self acceptance through lingerie. Fem!Malec because lesbians)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Alex surprises her girlfriend with lingerie...

Magnus could tell something was up the moment she stepped through the door. Alex was sat tensely on her couch, which to be fair wasn't that odd. For some reason the girl still didn't feel completely comfortable being alone in Magnus' apartment. What was odd about was that she was completely ignoring the Chairman who was rubbing against her legs and as soon as she heard Magnus enter her eyes snapped up to her girlfriend's face, guilt written clearly on her face. 

"Alex, darling" Magnus started moving towards her girlfriend. "Is everything okay?" Her eyes roamed over Alex, looking for possible hidden injuries. Alex seemed fine, comfortable even, with a fuzzy robe on and her shoes off. 

"Yeah." Alex answered, her voice a little raspy. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just... well, um, I mighthavedonesomthingthat'skinda-"

"Alexandria, sweetheart, I can't hear you when you mumble like that." Magnus reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex's ear, letting her hand linger on the side of her face. Alex took a deep breath and her hands flitted down to the tie of her robe. 

"I did something- well bought something more like- that  _seemed_ like a good idea at the time, but, well, I'll just show you." She pulled the string keeping her robe tied and, after a moments hesitation, slid it off. 

Magnus' breath caught in her throat. Because there stood her shy, little Alexandria blushing to her roots and wearing a red and blue, silk and lace negligée. The blue lace barely fell below her ass and the red fabric itself stopped at her hips giving a glimpse of the blue cotton panties she wore underneath. Alex was a completely different build than Magnus so where the nightgown would have sat loosely on her thin hips and chest, the fabric fit snugly across Alex's breasts and wide hips. Alex, who had began fidgeting under Magnus' scrunity finally cracked. 

"It looks stupid, doesn't it? I told Isabelle it did, but she never believes me. I'll just take it-" 

"No no no!" Magnus interrupted, waving her arms to stop her lover from putting the robe back on. "You look so beautiful! I was just surprised is all. You've never worn something like this for me before."

"I've never worn something like this  _ever_ before." Alex admitted quietly, ducking her head and rubbing her neck. Magnus smiled at that and took Alex's distraction as an opportunity to look over the blushing girl again without her misunderstanding. 

"I look weird, don't I?" Alex's voice broke through Magnus' train of thought. "With all the runes and scars and everything." 

Magnus smirked and began pulling the bottom of her skirt up. When she had it bunched up around her hips, she gestured with one hand for her baffled girlfriend to come closer. 

"Give me your hand, darling." Magnus said, holding out her hand and Alex tentatively reached out to her. Magnus snagged the other girl's wrist and pressed her hand to her panties where she had already began to soak through a little. Alex gasped and blushed harder, not quite used to how brazen her girlfriend could be.

"That's how I think you look."

"Oh..." Alex whispered and shyly pressed her hand a little harder against Magnus. The taller girl sucked in a breath and smirked. 

"I see. So that's how it is. How about we move this somewhere more comfortable?" Magnus suggested, tilting her head toward the bedroom. Alex didn't seem to be able to speak so she nodded excitedly. Magnus took her hand from where it was trying to worm into her panties and led her to the bed. As Magnus began to remove her own clothes, she spotted Alexandria moving to unzip her own. Magnus reached out quickly and caught her hand before she could manage. 

"What..?" Alex breathed. 

"How about you stay just like you are? Go lay down on the bed and wait for me." Alexandria blinked twice and eagerly hurried to do what Magnus had told her to. She leaned up a little to get Magnus' approval and smiled broadly when she got a nod. Magnus had filed this reaction to orders away in the beginning, but decided to wait until Alex was more comfortable with sex to bring up something like kink negotiation and D/s. Instead Magnus took her sweet time removing her clothes and stood with her hands on her hips at the end of the bed. 

"What are you waiting for?" Alex whined, wiggling her hips impatiently. Magnus tutted.

"Just enjoying the view. Take off your panties." Alex flushed, but quickly complied tossing them to the floor. "Good girl. You have no idea how beautiful you look right now. Like, honestly, I've been around for three hundred years and I can't think of one thing sexier than you laying on my bed in that gorgeous nightie waiting for me. Spread your legs a little more." 

Alex spread her legs wider and Magnus moved onto the bed to sit between them. She pressed her hands on Alex's hips and realized something horrible. Not once this evening has she kissed this beautiful shadowhunter. She decides to remedy that immediately. Magnus cups Alex's face with both of her hands and leans into kiss her slowly. One thing Alex had yet to learn yet was patience. She had absolutely no patience in bed and was quick to start in on the main event. Magnus had learned that foreplay was one of her favorite parts of sex, though, and wasn't afraid to tease Alex for as long as she saw fit. Just as Magnus had predicted soon Alex was grinding her hips against her thigh and moaning into her lover's mouth. Magnus had half a mind to press her hips down on the bed, but she let her lover have her fun and continued to kiss her languidly as if they had all the time in the world. She could also admit she was enjoying the way the silk felt against her bare stomach. Every once in awhile that lace at the top of the nightgown caught her nipple and made her moan into Alex's mouth. 

Even Magnus didn't have an infinite amount of self control, though, and after what she deemed an appropriate amount of time just kissing her lover and letting their tongues taste each other's mouths, she made her way down to her lover's stomach. She nuzzles the hard muscle through the fabric and listened to Alex's renewed whining. 

"Please Mags, oh God!" Alex cried, bucking her hips up, trying to get Magnus to just move a little lower. 

"What is it, baby?" Magnus cooed, running her hands up the desperate girl's thighs. "Want something?"

"Yes, yes! You know what I want, just please, please!" Magnus tutted at her. 

"I'm afraid I dont, darling. There's so many things you could want. You could want me to eat you out. Or finger you. Or sit on your face. I mean, really, there's so mu-" Alex grabbed her shoulder tightly and Magnus looked up in alarm. She had assumed Alex liked dirty talk. What if she took it too far? She could never live with herself if she broke Alex's trust this early in the game. 

"That's a real thing?" Alex asked. Her voice was deadly serious and much clearer than it had been a second ago. 

"What's a real thing?" Magnus responded moving back up Alex's body. 

"The... the l-last thing you said, about you know..." Alex blushed and stammered, looking away from her. 

"Oh! Sitting on your face? Yeah, that's a real thing. But that's kinda intense. We don't really have to do it. I was just trying to rile you up." She reassured. 

"I,I want that. I want you t-to... you know. What you said." She blurted out, looking with wide eyes at Magnus. 

"Oh yeah? Of course we can try that! You want me to get you off first?" Alex contemplated it for a second and shyly shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Can I have the, uh, v-vibrator, though? To take the edge off while I...?" If she was asking for the vibrator by name, she must really want it. The only time Alex could get out dirty talk or even just the names of sex toys was when she was close. Magnus gave her a reassuring smile and crawled over to her bedside table to get out Alex's favorite, a medium sized maroon one with three settings. Moving back between her legs, she got to work. The medium size took a little bit of prep usually, but today Alex was so wet it just took two fingers before she was grinding against her hand and begging her to just put it in already. Carefully and slowly pressing the vibrator in, Magnus looked up at her girlfriend. Alex was looking away as usual. Too busy blushing to take in the sight of Magnus between her legs. Rubbing her thigh reassuringly, she turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Alex moaned and rocked her hips. She was just barely not a virgin and was still so responsive. It was one of Magnus' favorite parts of having Alex in her bed. 

"You sure you don't want me to get you off before we get to work on me?" Magnus questioned. 

"Yes I'm sure! Please just get up here. God, I wanna t-taste you so,  _ooh_ , bad." Magnus crawled back up her body and pecked her girlfriend's lips. 

"You ready, baby?"

"Yes! Yes, please!"

"Okay, if you need to stop just pinch my thigh, alright?" Magnus forced Alex to keep eye contact and repeat that she understood before she positioned herself over her face. She had to admit she was a little nervous about the change of position. Alex, it seemed, didn't have such worry. She went to town on her in a wild animalistic way that she hadn't since the first time she ate her out. God, she'd been so desperate for it. She's desperate for it now too. She goes right for her core licking and sucking at her, delving her tongue into her hole every now and then. Occasionally, she sucks on her clit, but Magnus gets too sensitive to come again if she has too much stimulation on her clit and Alex knows that. She keeps breathing hot and heavy against her core, nosing at her when she needs to take a breather. Magnus can barely hear her over her own cries and moans, but she can feel Alex moaning against her, louder and longer the more she has her mouth on her. 

"What a good girl, Alexandria. So good for me. Gonna make me come baby. Such a good girl." And Alex cries out against her, moaning brokenly, hips bucking wildy. 

"Did you just come?" Magnus asked. There's no way. No matter how hard they've tried in the past Alex has never been able to come from the lowest setting before. Usually she just gets overstimulated and frustrated. If she came that would mean that the praise was enough to push her over or that Magnus was using-

"Yeah, yeah..." Alex breathed out, licking at her clit. Heat rushed through Magnus' body and everything tightened and released with a high, drawn out moan. 

"Shit, Alexandria." Magnus pants softly. She moves to, well, get off Alex's face. Face-sitting is hot as hell, but it's really not a comfortable position for either parties after the orgasms are doled out. Alex whines softly and reaches up to keep her there.

"Are you done?" Alex complains. Magnus rolls away and shuffles down the bed so they can lay against each other. 

"Yeah, I'm done. I wish I wasn't, but I'm done." Alex whines and squirms away.

"Mags, you forget get the, um,  _ah,_ the v-vibe." Magnus starts and as quick as she can without hurting Alex takes it out. 

"Sorry, sweetheart." Magnus says, walking to the bathroom and putting it in the sink to clean later. Alexandria had moved when she went to the bathroom and was now sprawled across the bed. Her nightgown was bunched up around her hips and her face was a wet, sticky mess, but she looked so beautiful it took Magnus' breath for a minute. 

"What?" Alex asked softly. 

"Can I take a picture of you like this?" Magnus responded, taking out her phone. Alex giggled from her place on the bed, blushing and nodding. Magnus snapped the picture quickly, checked the quality, and crawled into bed beside her shadowhunter.

"Goodnight, Mags."

"Goodnight, Alexandria."


End file.
